The present invention relates generally to the field of solar thermal energy. In particular, the present invention relates to solar thermal energy collectors.
Solar thermal collectors have been utilized for over 20 years. The designs have varied from flat plate, box, air, integral, unglazed more commonly to parabolic troughs and dishes and full power towers. Though they have been commercially available for over 20 years, recent designs of evacuated tubes have become more efficient and less costly, allowing them to be both commercially and domestically available as well as more widely utilized. Some devices contain heat removal inserts that are placed within the tubes that serve the purpose of transferring the collected energy to a heat-transfer fluid and are used to transfer heat to a manifold located at the end of the tubes or in connection with the inserts.
Conventional designs are limited in their ability to transfer heat from the collector. It is desirable to improve the efficiency with which such heat is transferred.